Naruto: Beta Episode 19
Naruto: Beta Episode 19: The Jinchuriki A few weeks later The third hokage has stepped down for now and made Intuzuka the village hokage. Sasori of the red sand and three other Akatsuki members have been seen terrorizing people. Intuzuka is standing outside the village, waiting for them to come. Sure enough, they show up a few minutes later. The members are: Pain, Konan, Sasori, and Zetsu. Intuzuka: You guys shouldn't have come here. Leave now, and I won't have to hurt you. Pain: Why are you pushing us away? Aren't you still Akatsuki? Intuzuka: Yes, but we're a whole different concept than your Akatsuki. Pain: Just hand the Jinchuriki over and we'll go in peace. Intuzuka: You're not getting the boy. Pain: Then we'll kill you in order to get in. The four rush Intuzuka, who dodges everything, even without his sharingan. Intuzuka (jumping back): Fire style: Fireball jutsu! (he does that and they start to dodge, but he counters that with explosive kunai) Pain: Damn, you're good. Intuzuka: That wasn't even a warm up. Pain: My turn. Almighty push! Intuzuka holds the attack back by using chidori. Pain (surprised): That's never happened. Intuzuka: Let it go. I'm not going to let you in the village. Pain: Alright everyone, duel attack! (they go to attack, but Sasori can't move) Konan: Sasori, what's going on? Intuzuka: I sensed the way the chakra moves through his body. He's no longer a person, he's a human puppet. I can use that to my advantage. (he starts controlling Sasori) Sasori (thinking): I should have thought that through. Intuzuka: Now! (Sasori's palms protrude valves, which spray out fire) Pain: Watch out, guys! They dodge the flames and start attacking Intuzuka, which has let his guard down. He gets hit by several kunai and Sasori uses this a chance to break free, which he is successful at. Intuzuka: Damn. Sasori: You failed at your plan. Intuzuka: Trust me, that's not the only plan I have. Konan (using her paper bombs): Dodge this! Intuzuka successfully dodges the attack and gains the high ground. Intuzuka: You guys really want Naruto, don't you? (he puts his hands in two pouches, revealing the mouths on his hands for the first time) Now, I need to get strategic. (thinking) While the clay is molding, I need to distract them. I've got it. (out loud) Wind release: Rasenshuriken! (two Rasenshuriken form in both of his hands. He throws them at the Akatsuki) Pain: Shit, dodge those! Intuzuka (holding the formed clay, which are small birds, thinking): Now is my chance. (he throws it and they transform into living clay. He flies them close to the Akatsuki and makes them explode) Pain: Damn, that was powerful. Tazunai (running out): Dad, do you need help? Intuzuka: Go back inside and guard Naruto. If I fail, we'll have a plan B. Tazunai: Yes, lord Hokage. Pain: It looks like you have a lot of people standing behind you on this one. Intuzuka: Pay attention to the fight, idiot. Chidori! (he hits Pain, but he uses a substitution jutsu) Tazunai Tazunai: I hope his chakra doesn't get depleted. Sayona: It won't. He has three sets of backup chakra. It's like his second wind. Tazunai: When did you get back? Sayona: I know I've been gone for a little while, but I've brought help. Tazunai: From what village? Sayona: My home village, the mist. Tazunai: These are your ninjas, then? Sayona: You've got it. Tazunai: How did you get so many shinobi in so little time? Sayona: I went home for a reason. They needed someone to be the Mizukage, and I agreed to be a mobile one. I only go back for really big reasons. Jonin: Lady Mizukage, I think the Hokage needs your help out there. Sayona: No, we wait to see what happens. Intuzuka He has been holding off this whole time. Konan is getting ready to do her ultimate technique. Intuzuka (thinking): I won't survive if I get hit by that attack. I only have one choice. Konan: Eat this Intuzuka: Mangekyo Sharingan! (his sharingan absorbs the attack and he falls to the ground, grabbing his head) Agh! Sayona (running to him): Men, attack the Akatsuki! Intuzuka, are you alright? Intuzuka (looking up and seeing her): Wow, you look beautiful as ever. Sayona: Now isn't the time for complements. I need to know if you'll be okay. Intuzuka: I'll be fine. (he takes his hand off of his eye, showing that it's bleeding) Sayona: It doesn't look like it'll be okay. Intuzuka: I can't worry about this. I am the Hokage of the leaf village. Sayona: And I'm the Mizukage, and I'm telling you to rest. Intuzuka: Sorry, but it's not doctor's orders. (he gets up and charges up a chidori, then he feels a sharp pain in his chest) Agh! (he spits up blood and falls to the ground again) Sayona: Intuzuka! What am I supposed to do now? Intuzuka: Protect Naruto. Sayona: I'll try my best. Watching from afar Tobi: Intuzuka is weak. Now is my chance. To be continued...